


Immortal Return

by Ravyn4077



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, immortal fake ah crew - Fandom
Genre: just warning you that there technically IS a death though, this death isn't permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravyn4077/pseuds/Ravyn4077
Summary: Ryan is the only immortal of the Crew, the others don't know. And then Ryan gets killed.This was a prompt from therearenofriendshipsinuno on Tumblr that I ran with.





	Immortal Return

The Fakes had just started expanding their empire and making a stir in the rival gangs. It was a recon mission to make sure planes were at he airport for a later endeavor, Michael and Ryan were in the hanger remarking on the planes.

“There’s a couple Dusters here,” Ryan pointed.

“They’re slow as balls,” Michael huffed, “Might work if someone wants to keep an eye on the cops and not be super obvious.”

“Luxor, couple commercial jets,”

“No one can fly those,” Geoff’s voice crackled over the com-link.

“And some Besras,” Ryan finished, “There isn’t much here to work with.”

Michael shifted his bag of explosives around, he was getting an itch at the back of his neck thinking that something bad was going to happen. Ryan and him had been out here for an hour and they hadn’t run into anyone yet.

“That’s all we need from there, come back.” Jack’s voice much higher then Geoff’s. Jack sometimes had a better hand at getting the Crew back on task.

Michael shifted his bag again certain that something was going to happen.

“Somethin’ wrong boi?” Gavin asked as they approached the car.

Michael grunted and sat down, “Just keep thinking that somethings gonna happen.” he mumbled.

“Like what? There’s no one here?” Ryan replied waving a hand around the empty air field.

A shot cracked through the air and thudded in Ryan’s chest. Dark blood welled to the surface as he fell to the ground.

“What the fuck?!” Michael pulls out his gun and aims where he thinks the shot came from while still taking cover in the car. “Ryan! Ryan!” He calls hoping that the Vagabond is still alive.

Gavin squealed and ducked down in the divers seat, “Michael is he alright?”

“I can’t see!” Michael wormed his way to the backseat so he could look out the door for Ryan, “Fuck,” He whispered as he saw Ryan on the ground.

“Michael there’s a bunch of them coming!” Gavin peeked up at the mirrors, “Is Ryan okay?”

Michael looked outside the car and quickly pulled his head back in, another shot hit the car door where he just was, he continued cursing, “No, he, fuck it, I can’t get him!”

“Boys get out of there!” Geoff yelled.

“We can’t leave Ryan!” Gavin yelled back, “Michael pull him in the car!”

They could hear the other gang yelling, they were really close, bullets hit around the tires of the car.

“I can’t!” Michael pulled the door closed, “Drive Gavin!” he hated leaving a member behind but there wasn’t a choice. If he and Gavin stayed any longer they would’ve been killed as well.

The car flew out of the airport leaving burned rubber and a body behind.

Michael’s cussing was pervasive over the coms.

“Talk to me!” Jack called, “What happened?” He had heard the gunshots and yelling same as Geoff but needed to know that the crew was alright.

“Ryan got shot!” Gavin yelled finally managing to get his driving under control so the cops wouldn’t get called on them.

“We had to leave him.” Michael mumbled, he was laying face down on the backseat just struggling with what they had done. “He’s dead.”

Jack and Geoff just sat in silence. It’d been years since they lost anyone from the crew. They both knew that it was a possibility they would lose crew members but they never thought it would be when there were so few of them.

“I called the cops to chase off the cops.” Jeremy finally chimed in over the coms finally. “When the gang clears out I’ll...I’ll grab Ryan.” He had been nearby during the mission in case cops got called on the two in the airport. Now he was ready to gather his friends body. The Fakes would give Ryan a proper burial.

“Michael, Gavin, are either of you hurt?” Geoff asked. His heart was broken and he didn’t think that he could stand it if his boys were hurt in addition to this loss.

“I’m fine.” Gavin was very muted.

“Same.” Michael finally sat up in the backseat. It was instinct that he needed to buckle up in a car.

“Just get home then guys.” Jack fought to remain neutral sounding.

Geoff pulled his earpiece off, he needed to prepare for the burial. He couldn’t do that if he was worrying about the rest of his crew. He pat Jack on his shoulder and walked away.

 

They were all silent as they gathered at their headquarters. Michael and Gavin sat on the couch, Geoff at the dinner table and Jack in the kitchen cooking. Despite everything it was getting near dinner time and they would need to eat.

Jeremy walked in locking the door behind him.

The rest of the Fakes looked up, eyes hollow expecting to see the body of their friend.

Jeremy hung his hat on the hook by the door and shook his head, “Ryan wasn’t there.” He sighed, “I couldn’t get him.”

 

Later that night Geoff left. Learning that he wouldn’t be able to bury his friend was more then he could stand.

Michael noticed that he was gone first. He was cleaning his guns and had to get more oil. Michael went into Geoff’s room and noticed that his gun was gone.

Jack disappeared the next day, he just needed the time. He knew that Geoff would be back and the Lads would be their for each other. He needed the time to grieve alone.

For several days the Lads stayed inside drinking to many energy drinks, eating to much junk food, and watching stupid movies. They joked about the stupid effects and how dumb the plots were. These were movies they would’ve loved to watch with Ryan. Between the movie they would sit in silence and drink their Diet Cokes.

A week later Geoff and Jack staggered back to the house. The Lads had passed out from exhaustion, a stupid movie playing on the TV, crumbs all over the floor, and soda soaked into the carpet. Jack normally would’ve been upset with all the mess, but he didn’t care right then. Geoff limped around the room picking up trash.

Gavin jerked in his sleep and kicked a table. He yelped and woke up. “Geoff!” he was surprised to see his boss. “You’re home!”

Geoff nodded before walking off to the kitchen with an armful of trash.

“Michael! Jeremy!” Gavin shook the other two awake. He was so happy that everyone was safe.

Reluctantly the other two Lads woke up at Gavin’s insistence.

“You guys are gonna clean this mess up.” Jack put his hands on his hips and scowled. He was glad that they were alright as well. He wasn’t really upset with them and didn’t expect them to clean up either.

Jeremy, Michael and Gavin rushed Jack and held him close in a hug.

Geoff came back and hugged them, he was so glad despite everything they were alright.

The door creaked open.

The Fakes broke the hug and turned to the door pulling whatever weapon was on hand and readying themselves.

Ryan walked through the door. He was unfazed by everyone pointing a weapon at him.

Jack blinked and lowered his weapon, “Ryan?!”

“So,” Ryan cleared his throat, “Good new is I’m not dead.”

Michael was first to drop his weapon and grab Ryan in a hug. He had been very depressed about leaving Ryan behind.

Soon after Michael hugged Ryan the others joined in on the hug. It didn’t matter how Ryan was there right now and not dead, they were just glad that Ryan was back with them.


End file.
